vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo DS
Category:Seventh Generation Category:Nintendo Simulating and Pirating *'I have no DS, can I still play these games? '''Yes, but compatibility will not be perfect. We recommended DeSmuME or no$gba with no$zoomer, both of which can be found on 4chan's /rs/ just go to emulator-zone.com so that way you know for sure you're completely updated. Several apps can be found in this threadhttp://forums.ngemu.com/no-gba-discussion/117392-external-programs-no-gba.html, including frontends, skins, and a program to fix the crackling audio in New Super Mario Bros and others. *'I have a DS, now tell me how to pirate! You are going to have to buy a flash card. The top of the line is the Supercard DSTwo , followed by the [http://gamehouse88.com/acekard-2i-acekard2i-for-nintendo-dsi-p-53.html '''Acekard 2i] , then finally the Original R4DS only. The Supercard DSTwo intelligently circumvents anti-piracy, and has the best ROM compatibility of anything in the range of flashcarts out there. Acekard users should upgrade their firmware to AKAIO to increase compatibility and anti-piracy features. If you have an R4, it is recommended you use the Wood R4 custom firmware to bump up its compatibility to Acekard 2i levels. Though it is not recommended to buy an R4DS these days, some websellers explicitly state if the R4DS is Wood R4 compatible, making for a cheaper solution than even the Acekard 2i. Another decent choice to consider would be the EZFlash, which is not strictly top of the line but holds a high compatibility standard and is updated fairly frequently enough that becoming a diehard fan of the card itself is not difficult. Plus, the 3-in-1 is something to consider should you be a GBA fan. Don't bother with anything else! *Avoid these flashcarts: **M3i Zero (shitty support, DLDI **auto-patching doesn't work worth a damn) **DSTT (shitty support) **CycloDS (overpriced and outdated by DStwo) ** iEdge (CycloDS clone) ** iSmart MM (inferior DSTwo imitation) ** EX4iDS (inferior DSTwo imitation) ** any R4DS clone such as SDHC, Gold, Ultra, King, III, etc. *'For more detailed information on Homebrew & Flashcards, read the DS Homebrew article' *'Notice': DSi and DSi XL have no GBA slot. They also supposedly have more "robust" anti-copyan features; in reality, the most you're going to need to do is update your card's firmware, which will require a couple extra unzips/patches on your part. Please plan accordingly when choosing a handheld. If you plan on playing GBA games on your DSi, buy a Supercard DSTWO! Upcoming Games For upcoming games click here. Cartridge Based Nintendo DSiWare DSiware started with the DSi and continued with the DSiXL. These are essentially small file-sized games to be played and stored digitally. Some are meant for quick-fire play, but others have more depth. Longevity varies per title, obviously. Note: If you're having trouble getting your music creations off of certain apps below, check this handy guide. DSiWare is downloadable and transferable with the 3DS. However, you won't be able to keep any of your save data (due to Nintendo's legal bullshit). That said, all you have to do is download a free application off of the DSiWare Shop (the 3DS already has the means to do so without said app). Have both plugged in (or you'll get a fuckton of warning messages), set up a full or custom transfer (the full is much more convenient), and Pikmin will transfer all your data. If you get an error message, whatever was in the middle of being transferred will have to re-transfer, but everything else should already be sent over, and won't start all the way over. DSiWare Nintendo DS Homebrew Chances are, you're from /v/, you like DS, you have a flashcart. So load up with some homebrew, it can be pretty worth while. Games Recommendation Copypasta File:DS Recommended Games.jpg